Injustice Love
by masqueradeofthedamned
Summary: Leah is on her last werewolf run ever when she finds Alec from the Volturi in the forest, the shock of finding she is imprinted on him will last a while, but he is planning to drag her to Volterra to show Aro his new pet. Poor Leah. Leah/Alex
1. Not So Free Run

**Behold my first FanFiction ever *smiles***

**LEAH POV**

Being a wolf gave you these incredible instincts, they are much more in-depth than mere humans, yet I would take all those things away to be one of them.

I am travelling, with La Push far behind me. I was fairly sure I was even out of the USA, it was a farewell to being a wolf. You see, this would be my last ever run, hopefully.

I smiled at the thought of it. I was fast, extremely fast, even if I was smaller than the others, I could outrun them, even outrun Jacob. I was a grey wolf, sprinting through a vast forest, dodging numerous trees. I believe that I was somewhere in a rainforest, I would have to go visit a town to see that.

So anyway, being a wolf, meant that I knew when things where coming, and as soon as I hit the smell, it stunned me. Im not sure why, those filthy bloodsuckers roamed everywhere. I was just so into my own little world of freedom that I didn't think that one of _them_ would show up here.

Instantly I started running again, I actually did enjoy hunting those things, its probably one of the only things that made life somewhat fun. And from the smell of it, it was only the one leech.

As the scent grew stronger and stronger, I slowed down, using all senses to make sure the thing couldn't sneak up on me. I already knew how dangerous of a game this was. Then a voice came from somewhere up in the canopy of trees.

'Oh please, one of you? I didn't think I would find a pup here, anyway, lets get this over with shall we, I have things to do, people to see' the voice said. It sounded heavenly, although the deadliness was strong in it. It was a male voice.

I looked up blindlessly at the trees, yet I could see nothing. But the sudden rustle of leaves told me he had moved, the stupid thing was playing games with me.

'So seeming you aren't one of the real children of the moon, that would mean what? You are a shapeshifter thing like those ones from Washington? I wonder, is there another pack of you? Or are you from La Push afterall?' The bloodsucker asked. Still hiding, I wished that I could have said something to it. All that I was capable of right now was barking out cusses. And how did he know about us?

'Aro would be so interested to meet one of you. To see how it all works. Arent there myths and legends that werewolves where meant to serve the vampires?' The voice.. the accent was fairly Italian. So he was from that big vampire place?

But I just couldn't help myself, I laughed a wolfy bark at what the man spoke. 'Yes, I think I will take you back with me, anyway, better be somewhat polite. I am Alec from the Volturi' He said and then in a fast speed went down from his place in the trees, to behind me, not quite sure how to attack a wolf obviously.

However, I was still faster, I turned around without even looking at him and then pounced ontop, of him, yet he had moved too fast and got out of my hold. I smiled, this would be fun. Then I ran over to him, and landed ontop, letting my claws grate down the side of his face, and then when I looked, actually looked, I couldn't help but stop.

My eyes widened. No, no, no, no. Not him of all people. Not a bloodsucker, this was horrible. But I couldn't feel the horror, not when I felt so connected. So attuned, like I was waking up from some fake reality and this was it.

I forgot all about Sam and Emily. They didn't care anymore. All of that just gone in an instant. All these years of thinking of what could of been with my 'high school sweetheart'. Just because of this one tiny vampire. The brilliant red eyes, the dark lush hair, his everything...

But he didn't seem to notice, instead he looked at me, and all my senses disappeared, everything was black. I was still there... yet I had no clue what was happening, I felt so lost. But the power of my newly found imprint, was still fresh in my mind, so it didn't matter.

**So I know, that its like pretty much unrealistic that Leah and Alec would imprint, but its different than the normal imprints, so I like it. **


	2. A Wolf's Blood

**Alec POV**

'Oh god' Alec wrinkled his nose in disgust as the wolf's scent slowly became stronger. It was a bad combination of wet dog and some far away forest.

Although, talking here didn't exactly make a lot of sense, no one was here to hear it except him. Not even the sad little wolf in front of him. All his thoughts, his touch, his smell, all his senses had been wiped away by one look at Alec's eyes. He obviously hadn't known what would happen, though Alec never expected the dog to be bright.

And as if to prove the point, he threw the small grey wolf into one of the thick rainforest trees. The sound echoed off the forest walls and the wolf began to shimmer even smaller, into his- i mean her naked human form.

'It's a girl?' He said aloud and narrowed his eyes. There was no such things as girl shape-shifters, were there? He hadn't known what to expect, maybe some tall burly guy with the russet skin and brown eyes. But no, this was a girl, a slim girl with bright brown eyes, shoulder-length thick brown hair and had curves everywhere on her body, laid out naked in front of him.

Oh wow. Well that wasn't what he had expected. Alec chuckled despite himself. At least he wouldn't have to look at an ugly mutt for the rest of the trip home; this one was pretty, in that exotic kind of way. And raining down from a crack in her skull, from where she had slammed it into the tree, was a small stream of blood.

Alec had always been calculating and curious, and he was fairly sure that doing this wouldn't affect him at all... He was down by her side not even within a second. The wolf's blood didn't call to him like the humans did, but it would be interesting to try nevertheless.

His index finger wiped away a bit of blood falling down her cheek like a tear would, and he placed it on the tip of his tongue, hesitating. It didn't make his tastebuds go crazy, but maybe that was just the way it was with drinking animals, he had honestly never tried it, why would he do such a dull thing? And then he swallowed, before spitting the blood out back on her face.

'Disgusting' He mused. So the shape shifters wouldn't be on the menu, which was only to be expected. The naked girl before him started to stir. Alec grabbed the dagger out that was tucked inside a pocket in his shirt and aimed it at her chest.

The girls big brown eyes looked up at him, and for a moment, not that he would ever admit it, he was enchanted by them. But that lasted less than a second. Vampires couldn't fall in love, they could lust, but never give their hearts fully to one. The wolf started shifting, trying to get away, but he just pushed the dagger in a tiny bit, and she scowled before stopping moving immediately.

**Leah POV**

With my free hand I reached up to my head, I could smell the blood from here, and I knew he could too. There was also traces of saliva on my face, eurgh, gross. I wasn't sure what to do right now. I knew I had to get away, but that imprint was just so strong... I couldn't leave. And god, did that dagger hurt, thought i showed no mercy. Imprint or not, he was still a vampire.

Which just made this worse to comprehend. 'Your name?' That god-like voice demanded. Couldnt he see the connection? Couldnt he see that he was the one meant for me?

'Le-leah Clearwater' I said, so I couldn't find my voice for a second. But how could I be the almighty tough Leah Clearwater right now? He seemed to find my stutter as fear, so a shining smirk formed on his lips. How could I be so smitten for that?

'Clearwater, sounds like one of those reservation names, so I'll take it from you're from La Push' He said and waited a moment, waiting for something, so I just nodded.

'And a girl wolf?' He said, almost sneered. That was when I realized that I had phased back, totally undressed, in front of him. Totally vulnerable. I blushed a deep crimson, hopefully hidden by the russet skin. Though apparently he sensed it too, so he grinned a cocky smile. 'Answer me little wolf'

Alright, he looked even a little younger than me, and I was already completely naked in front of him, and now he was coming up with nicknames for me, and decided to be an arrogant jerk. There was only so much until my temper snapped. Though, I knew right then and there, I could never hurt him. 'Yes, I'm a girl wolf. The first one' I added more quietly.

He had me right where he wanted, and he knew it. 'Good wolf. Now put on those clothes' Alec said, eying the clothes wrapped around my leg. I looked at him, couldn't he give me some privacy. He just laughed, a sadistic laugh, and moved his eyes a few meters away, dagger in hand.

I scowled and quickly put on the clothes. So what now? I was a prisoner? I was to follow him to all his old vampire friends who would probably want to examine me? 'Say goodbye to running freely, Wolf. I'm taking you to your new home, your new owners, and we shall see what we can make of our new pet' I knew by the way he said that he was smirking. Ha, good joke. I thought, rolling my eyes. But for the first time, a flash of fear flowed slithered down to my stomach.

**Thank you all for the reviews xD **


	3. Leah In Wonderland

**Leah POV **

_I am running, its like a place from Alice In Wonderland. You run so fast, so fast, all your efforts pushed into the one thing. Running for the sake of your life and soul. But this is getting you nowhere. It's a maze of endless black. _

_Except the random images flashing across the surroundings, wasn't a deck of cards, or the evil queen. Instead it was blood and gore, and all of the faces of those red eyed bloodsuckers I had killed. But one thing remained the same, we were both running from something._

_My head snapped up as I sensed that __**he**__ was near. Bloodred-eyed, glittering, fang bearing, and as if to prove the point; saliva and blood hanging off of the ends of his teeth was Alec. 'Come here, Little Wolf' he snarled quietly to me. The voice sent shivers down my spine, was it bad that it wasn't because of the fear? _

_Alec opened his arms out, as if for an embrace. I don't know why, I was lured to him. My feet took heavy steps towards him, hypnotised. I stared into those beautiful red eyes as his cold arms encased around me._

_He moved down as if to kiss me, my heart beating so fast. I screamed as those fangs sunk into the layer of skin..._

Then I hit something cold, like a burning cold compared to my own skin. Yet, as that cold usually seared, this one didn't affect me in that way, the burn was nice, soothing. I glanced up and it was Alec. Why did I have to fall onto his lap in my sleep?

His hand was out, and it flung me against the side of the jet's wall. I winced as my body flung against the wall and I landed face first on the ground.

'Good morning' Alec said in a cheery tone as I got on my hands and knees, I swore I heard him mutter 'Like a dog...' before I got up and scowled.

I just nodded at him, before slipping back into the seat and staring out of the window, I couldn't do anything to set him straight, he would blind me again and that was the most frightening feeling. We were on a plane, back to the dreaded Volterra. Where he could show all his vampire friends, just what a wolf could do. But I had a feeling Alec didn't know, so I had the advantage, I had killed many of his kind before. But I knew, I couldn't kill my own imprint.

'Landing soon, then I'll take you too Aro, he seems interested in you' Alec said shrugging. I frowned, yet didn't look at him, I may as well say goodbye to my last bit of freedom now.

'How old are you, wolf?' He asked me, what was so hard with using my own name? Leigh-ya. It wasn't that hard to pronounce. When I didn't answer all my senses cut out once again, but only for a short period, and then I was back to my normal self. That was frustrating when he did that now, it left me dazed and confused.

'18' I spat out. The wolf instincts made me talk to him like that, it was like a constant war with myself while I was stuck with him. 'How old are you...?' I asked. I was honestly curious.

'Over three hundred years old' He said proudly. Was that something really to be proud of?

'Well where you um before?'

'Almost sixteen'

I just looked at him for a second in awe and then turned back to the window as we flew through a cloud.

**Alec POV**

My eyes were turning redder, I needed to eat again. I hadn't had time between finding the wolf and organizing the Volturi's jet. But all I could think of was her blood, it was different. And even though at the time I didn't like the taste, now I was wanting more. Her blood left an after-taste of love and warmth. Something I hadn't even thought about in ages.

I really don't know why I answered her questions. Did she really deserve the right to know? Why did she want to know? Why did I care what she thought?

Now all I wanted to do was go home to my family. Leave the wolf. She was starting to mess with my mind. The black and white view of the world I had was starting to colour. And I didn't like that one bit.

At the thought of that I got up from my seat, taking out Leah's senses again. I chuckled, knowing that she was starting to hate that. But I had to knock her out to make sure she wouldn't do something drastic like jump off of the plane, and this way she couldn't screw with my mind.

I made my way over to the large window on the other side of the plane, placing both hands on the thick glass. And in the distance I saw the tips of the Volturi's castle's tower. Home was less than five minutes away.

Aro wanted to find out the weakness in the wolves. Especially if this wolf was one of the little guard dogs from La Push. That way, he could go and take out the Cullen's easier. Ah, the Cullen's. A huge clan, one that could possibly change the vampyre's ways forever.

I rolled my eyes. The Volturi was on top, we have been for centuries, one tiny clan couldn't change all that. Aro was becoming mental with his old age. He would drive our existence to insanity. He needed to be stopped.

'Welcome to Volterra' One of the staff announced.

---

_The dream was there to warn me, Alec wasn't only my imprint. He was a blood thirsty vampire. But if I slip anymore under the imprint, will I forget? Will I forget my home, just like Alice?_

_---_

**Tempted to call this story Leah in Wonderland now :P I now know what I am going to do for the rest of the story. Thankyou friend for the ideas xD I'm guessing I write okay then? It doesn't sound too bad? And thankyou for the reviews.**


	4. Wolves Wear The Best Masks

**Note: Added a little of Italian, most of it says what it means. **

**Leah POV**

'Buona sera' Some old guy; well oldish guy, he looks ancient compared to the others with the white-blonde hair and his skin looked so fragile and bitter...greeted us with a charming smile.

As if I knew what that meant. Apparently Alec did. 'Good evening, Aro' He nodded back to the old guy. My eyes narrowed as I watched Alec leave me in the centre of this large room... walking over to some other girl, kissing each cheek. Who the hell was she?

'I've missed you, sister' He said with a smile as they looked at each other. Well, if you really looked, they did have similar features. 'You too, Alec' She said, and she did look quite happy. She in every way looked beautiful and angelic, though there was another look in her eyes, one that was strong and menacing. I wouldn't trust her.

Despite the sibling's greeting, everyone else's eyes were on me. Yet I tried to keep my face blank, hopefully no one would notice my fear.

There were three thrown type of chairs set up in this room, two men were sitting on them, each looking as old as the one Alec had called Aro, who was standing up. They seemed to be at the top of the Volturi hierarchy, the dozen or so other vampires in the room stood somewhere under. Then there was me, I would never want to be apart of this.

Eurgh, the smell was getting too me. Making me feel nauseous. I wrinkled my nose and then watched Aro walk over to one of the men, touching the skin on his arm. They exchanged a quick glance before Aro laughed. Loud and menacing, bouncing of the walls. The sound sent shivers down my very skin. It made me want to phase.

Um, may I ask what was so funny? 'Alec, did you know of this. Because she sure does' Aro grinned before looking over at me, then towards Alec. Alec just shook his head, his face was completely blank.

'Do you remember that discussion on imprinting, the Volturi had a while ago?' Aro mused and I just stared at him. My face losing its hold for a moment, my jaw almost hitting the ground. How could they seriously figure that out...? And so quickly. My face quickly composed though. Surely they where going to say something else...

**Alec POV**

My eyes quickly darted towards Leah. She was in the middle of the room. Somehow, I could just see how nervous she was feeling, how scared and how much she would pay to be anywhere else but in this very room. It almost made me feel guilty for bringing her. But then she looked totally shocked, and I frowned.

My mind quickly putting the pieces together, how quickly she stopped when she actually saw me, it explained how come she never really fought that day, it also explained how she was so co-operative to be taken into vampire central. And I was just thinking the wolves were incredibly stupid.

'But thats impossible, how could that wolf, imprint on me?' How could any wolf... I heard the rest of the audience gasp and gawk at Leah and I. Poor Leah, she was getting the worst of it, her head was facing the ground, mortified.... wait, why am I feeling sorry for a wolf?

Aro just shrugged 'Marcus is never wrong about things like this, you know that'

I frowned, looking at Jane, she was glaring at Leah. Looking like she was about to murder her. But Aro was making his way over to Leah. She still looked strong and just as fierce as usual as she stood there, she even looked bored. But wolves wore the best masks.

'Hold your hand out, child' Aro said, somewhat cheerfully. He had been waiting for a chance to meet one of these wolves ages since the battle with the Cullen's. Aro was almost jumping.

But Leah looked up at him and simply slid her hands behind her back. She wasn't going to let a vampire touch her. She hadn't really let me get close to her either.

Jane's temper was obviously snapping. Because as soon as Leah resisted, she flashed one of those evil smiles of hers and the next moment Leah was wriggling in pain. Her screams echoing double time. Some part of me wanted to go down there and help her, but I wouldn't do anything.

'Jane, calm down' Aro said, clearly amused by the whole situation. Immediately Leah snapped out of it. She scowled and glared up at Leah. I rolled my eyes at Jane, who just smiled happily down at the wolf.

Leah just shrugged and looked up at Aro. Her face back to normal, and a small yawn escaped her lips.

'Thats enough for now, we'll resume this in the morning. Take the wolf down to the dungeon, Felix' Aro commanded.

Felix, was almost immediately infront of Leah, grabbing her arms and tightening them behind her back. He smiled at her, though she was snarling by his touch.

The dungeon was gross and pitch black. No way could I let her stay there. I had to think fast. 'Maybe we should move her to another room. So we can see her habits and things...' He said, very unsure of what that would result in.

Aro looked up at Alec, obviously interested. 'Well where is she to stay?'

I just looked at him, what was his game? 'Its your place, you accommodate people wherever you wish' I said, as if I didn't care.

'Well since it was your idea, she can stay in your room. '

I looked at him in confusion. No she could not stay in my room, but then again. She'd probably be better off there.. I just sighed and walked over to where she was.

She looked kind of freaked out. 'Sharing a room with me wont be too bad' I teased before Felix realeased her. We headed for the door, she seemed eager to get out of there. Or just the whole place.

Great, now I would have to baby sit the wolf as some sort of experiment for Aro.

Leah didn't say anything, she seemed too lost in thought. I couldn't help but admire her for a moment. Vampires where beautiful, but she, she was something else. Leah looked up at me for a second and I thought I saw a kind of a smile. Before she just turned back and we walked up the castle tower to my room. Tomorrow would be interesting.

Me and Leah, imprints. Impossible.

**You guys prefer Alec or Leah POV?**


	5. Blood, Murder and Fangs

**Leah POV**

I shivered as we walked up the stairs; this whole place reeked of vampires. But what was even worse, was that you could seriously smell the human blood around here. Usually the smell would be somewhat comforting, but not now, there was an instinct that wanted me to get outside and graffiti this whole place with the words 'Danger, come in and you will be murdered.'

Humans would think it was some teenage joke, but at least they would think about it, and not go inside blind sighted.

By now, I was trying to figure out an escape plan. I was so many miles and hours away, but that didn't mean I would never make it home. I could get... stuff?

There were many windows around, most of them boarded up, making sure no light could seep in through the sides. And I already knew that people would be here to look at me at all times. I could possibly take them out. But how would I be able to take out Alec?

Thinking about Alec drew my attention back to him, I looked up at him and noticed him looking down at me. 'What are you looking at?' I snapped.

He just rolled his eyes 'Are you wolves always so hot-tempered?' He asked, amused.

I glared at him 'Well if you are going to be doing tests on me soon, you're going to figure it all out quickly' I muttered. Admitting it wasn't good, I was getting desperate. And when people where desperate they did stupid things.

That was already starting to happen, I could feel tears forming behind my eyes. But I would never cry infront of a vampire. That was pathetic. At the moment I had more dignity then that, as I said, at the moment. Who knew what they would make me do tomorrow?

We were walking along a short corridor, there where two doors on each side, and Alec headed to the one in the far left corner.

He slid open the door and only when I passed did he shut it. Alec didn't lock it, he was confident enough that I wouldn't try anything too dramatic to get away.

But when I looked in the room, I wasn't quite sure what I had expected. Everything was black, red or – as the smaller majority was- white. There was a huge bed in the centre of the room, I didn't know why a vampire would need one, but it was there. There was a huge TV, and to the corner a wardrobe and desk. It seemed pretty humane. If you didn't count the eerie feel that the black and red gave off.

And just staring at the bed, did I notice how tired I truly was, it had been a long day. I glanced over at Alec and he just gestured to the bed then pulled up a chair and sat at his desk, grabbing a pencil.

I sighed and walked over to the bed then down at my clothes, yay, I get to sleep in these for another night, I thought sarcastically. I pulled back the red sheet and slid in, it felt so good and I was almost asleep when...

I felt the eyes that where on me and looked over towards him. 'Would you mind? I cant go to sleep while you're watching me.'

'I could help you with that if you want it' He grinned and I blanked out for a creepy never-ending second, before coming back to the real world.

'Stop that' I scowled and turned over, trying to look away from that angelic face, and instead bathed in the glory of his scent.

Then just before I was asleep again, he talked 'Is it true you imprinted on me?' He said real quietly, like a whisper.

I bit my lip and nodded 'Yep' I didn't want to say anymore.

'And why didn't you tell me?'

'Would you had of believed me?'

'Probably not...'

'Exactly' I cut him off. Just wanting to sleep.

And within the next few seconds, I was dreaming the same dream from last night.

**Alec POV **

I didn't watch her while she was sleeping, she wanted the privacy. ((little OOC point here: EDWARD!)) But every now and then I peeked up to look. After a while, I kept trying to make myself stop, but it just wasn't going to happen.

Imprinted? Aro couldn't have been serious, and yet, it felt right. No, I wasn't love struck and going to go running over to her and scream 'I love you from the top of my lungs'. But something inside me was starting to caring for her.

God, I was getting effected. She was going to change me. Doubt things about this life. And no, I didn't want that. I couldn't have that.

I needed her to go away, to get lost. But Aro would never have it. I was stuck here, with her. Turning more humane by the day. She was even laying in my own bed! But god, how right she looked there...

I growled, I could just kill her. Just kill her. Like I had done with so many other people. Then she would be gone, and life would be simple again.

Full of blood, murder and fangs.

I took a step up from where I sat and flinted over to the bed and was by her side at once. I was really going to do this, really going to do this.

I placed a pale hand on her neck, and moved down closer. I tried not to look at her, but I had to. And when I did, I just couldn't. Just couldn't. She looked to sacred, too pure for anyone to kill.

My hand trembled and I moved away from her, backing away slowly. Then returned to my seat.

Then I knew, that I was slipping under her spell.

**Sorry, didn't review in a while. School's back and didn't realize how much more there was to do this year . And I have noticed.. I used repetition alot in this :P**

'**I wanna scream I love you from the top of my lungs, but i'm afraid that someone else will hear me' –Fall Out Boy.**

**Now ima fairly sure im not capturing the real Leah, but oh wells. My excuse shall be that people change when strange things happen unexpectedly? Review! **


End file.
